


Together

by raisedyoufromperdition



Series: Pandora's Box of Destiel [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-27
Updated: 2012-11-27
Packaged: 2017-11-19 17:24:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/575758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raisedyoufromperdition/pseuds/raisedyoufromperdition
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Cas are better together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Together

Cas fixed him and put him back together. He had been the one to raise him from perdition. He had saved Sammy, and was always there when Dean called. Cas had done so much for Dean and most of the time Cas got little more than ‘thank you’, sometimes not even that. But Cas was always there. He didn't think anything would be the same if Cas had not always been there.

But Dean liked to think that he had helped put Cas back together too. Sometimes he looked so lost--especially after the Leviathans, and taking Sam’s pain--but that look now longer shows in Cas's eyes. Now, he can tell Cas has found his home. He had tried to make a home for Cas with him, even if that was only in crappy motel rooms. But it was somewhere they could ignore the demons (literal and figurative) and be at home. He had taught Cas free will and all that. But more than that he had given Cas a home, a family, and given him love.

Together.... they hold each other up, help one another, give each other a home within each others arm. Knowing that Cas is there, and Dean can just fall into Cas's arms and it will all be okay... well it's just another thing Cas has given him. The idea of living without Cas now pained him more than ever before.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is part of a series of drabbles I write based on songs that come on my pandora radio station dedicated to destiel. This was written with inspiration from "Fix You" by Coldplay, "Roll Away Your Stone" by Mumford & Sons, and "Home" by Phillip Phillips.


End file.
